Shoulder holsters are known which are provided with loops or straps which are connected thereto by means of rings or like mechanisms. These loops are generally so positioned as to encircle the shoulder portion of a wearer. Usually, these loops are not adequate to hold the holster in position so that a supplemental structure has to be provided to hold the loop and thereby the holster on the shoulder of the wearer. Such supplemental structures usually are provided in the form of elastic straps or the like which extend across the back of the wearer and are looped around the opposite shoulder of the same.
Structures of the above-indicated type are frequently deemed uncomfortable and function to constrict the movement of the wearer. In fact, the elastic bands which extend across the back of the wearer are capable of impairing circulation and causing various types of discomforture as well as adding to an unsightly appearance by being visible through the outer garments of the wearer.
In researching the prior art to determine whether my invention is new, I have not actually found any prior art which might be considered anticipatory. However, for the sake of making complete disclosure, I note the existence of U.S. Pat. No. 723,545 which issued to R. Phillips on Mar. 24, 1903. This patent proposes means whereby a firearm at the convenience of a wearer is held at the belt and when desired can be instantly adjusted to hand immediately under the armpit so that when the user desires to discharge the firearm from the shoulder he can bring it into proper position at the shoulder. A shoulder strap serves as a guide and adjusting device to bring the shoulder piece or stock of the firearm into position in front of the shoulder for aiming and firing. In one embodiment thereof a loop connected to the firearm passes through a loop arranged on the shoulder of the wearer. This second loop while bearing some minimal structural resemblance to the preferred embodiment of my invention is nevertheless remote therefrom as will be seen in the description which follows hereinafter.